bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Village
is a new tower that debuted in Bloons TD 5 that helps nearby towers along the way, replacing the Monkey Beacon. It lowers the price of all towers and their upgrade prices by 10% as long as the tower is within range of the Monkey Village. This tower was only a support tower and did not attack until it was updated on 22 March 2012 with a new upgrade - High Energy Beacon. The can give the player a good advantage if its combined with expensive towers such as the Super Monkey. The effects of do not stack if a tower is within the radius of more than one village of the same path. A will only help towers within its radius. Upgrades These are upgrades for the . The will have increased radius and advances towers by increasing attack speed or attack range. Path 1 Path 2 *Monkey Fort: $765/$900/$970/$1080 **Gives each tower in its radius the ability to pierce through one more bloon. *Radar Scanner: $1700/$2000/$2160/$2400 **Allows all the towers in its radius to detect camo bloons. **Also increases the range of the monkey village on flash version of BTD5. *Monkey Intelligence Bureau: $3655/$4300/$4645/$5160 **Grants all the towers in the radius the ability to pop any type of bloon (zebra, lead, black, etc.) **Also increases the range of the monkey village. *M.I.B. Call to Arms: $20400/$24000/$25920/$28800 **Ability: Doubles the attack speed and popping power for all towers in the radius for 10 seconds. Monkey Village Note.png Monkey Village Path 1.jpg|Path 1 Upgrades Path2v.jpg|Path 2 Upgrades Monkey Village.png Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Like the Ice Tower, the Monkey Village has more differences between its Flash and Mobile counterparts compared to other towers. If 2 Monkey Villages are under the influence of each others' radii and one of them is sold, the remaining village will retain the 10% price reductions to its upgrades. Monkey Fort now duplicates explosive projectiles and several other types of projectiles. The following projectiles affected are: Glue Splatter, Cannon Ship bombs, Flash Bombs, Glaive Riccochet, Hydra Rocket Pods, Apprentice Fireball, Spectre bombs, Apache Dartship rockets, MOAB Assassin ability missile Radar Scanner allows the Blade Maelstrom ability and Arctic Wind to pop & slow down camo bloons respectively. High Energy Beacon reduces ability cooldowns by 50% instead of 20%. Monkey Beacon can influence other Villages' radii (but doesn't stack). Radar Scanner no longer adds extra range to the Village itself. However, Monkey Intelligence Bureau, MIB Call to Arms, Monkey Town, and High Energy Beacon still retain the extra range bonus. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Monkey Village is one of the least used towers throughout Bloons TD Battles Mobile, with only 2 notable strategies that used it (Boomerang-COBRA-Village and Dartling-Farm-Village), and both popular strategies are falling out of use, probably due to the nerf to the Monkey Fort. This is because it's too expensive for what benefits it gives. For starters, giving towers a range bonus is not as useful compared to BTD5 or BMC due to how the tracks in Battles are laid out. 15% faster attack speed can be somewhat useful but due to how expensive it is (2/0 village costs $3050) it's generally not worth it. Monkey Town is only useful if you rely on Bloon Income and as stated before, is simply just not worth the amount of money you're investing (one would only be able to realistically afford it in the late game). High Energy Beacon is the only upgrade that allows the Monkey Village to attack Bloons, but it costs a whopping $22050 ($24400 with path 2 upgrades) and by the time a player can afford to buy it, they'll generally be able to afford more viable options to defend bloons compared to the 4/x village. As for the right side upgrades Monkey Fort used to be good for helping out with defending rushes due to how the mechanics of it worked (duplicating projectiles such as Hydra Rocket Pods or Glaive Riccochet drastically increased their effectiveness), but since Version 4.3.1, more and more towers began to stop duplicating projectiles. While Radar Scanner is arguably the most reliable way to grant towers camo detection, it's outclassed by the x/3 Mortar Tower as the latter is cheaper (0/3 Mortar costs $2250 while a 0/2 village costs $3600) and can attack bloons. Additionally most of the towers in Battles can already detect camo bloons by themselves without the need for the x/2 village, with a few exceptions such as the Tack Shooter, Ice Tower, Bomb Tower, and Glue Gunner (it should be noted that said towers are generally not the most popular ones). For the Monkey Intelligence Bureau, again most towers in the game can already handle most types of bloons by themselves without the need for the x/3 village, so once again it's not worth it (the Super Monkey may be an exception to this but it's way too expensive to be put to good use in the early game). Lastly the MIB Call to Arms ability is useful, but like most of the upgrades for the village it's very expensive ($27600, $29400 with path 1 upgrades) so like the Monkey Town and High Energy Beacon players would only be able to afford this in very late game (like beyond round 32). Overall, because of its weaknesses, many of the game updates have buffed the Monkey Village, albeit not enough to increase its popularity by much. ;3.7 MIB Call to Arms price decreased ($24000 → $20000). 3.9 Tower price decreased ($1600 → $1500). Radar Scanner price decreased ($2000 → $1750). ;4.3.1 Tower price decreased ($1500 → $1250). MIB Call to Arms no longer stacks. Jungle Drums price decreased ($1500 → $1300). Monkey Fort price decreased ($900 → $600). Monkey Fort no longer causes Glaive Riccochet to spawn multiple glaives; only one Glaive is thrown at a time per tower. Monkey Intelligence Bureau price decreased ($4300 → $4000). 4.9 Monkey Town price decreased ($10000 → $7000). Monkey Fort no longer duplicates Flash Bombs, Cannon Ship bombs, or Glue Gunner projectiles. Bloons Tower Defense 6 The Monkey Village returns in BTD 6, with new upgrades including Grow Blocker, which allows the Village to prevent Regrowth Bloons from regenerating when in range. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Trivia * The upgrade discount is applied before the difficulty modifier, and then rounded to the nearest $5. For instance, the Dart Monkey's Long Range Darts upgrade on Easy is NOT 75 times .9 = 63.75, rounded to 65 as you'd expect, but calculated thus: 90 times .9 is 81, times .85 is 68.85, which is then rounded to 70. However, it would seem the costs in older versions of Bloons TD 5 and the Flash version of Bloons Monkey City are rounded to the nearest whole number. Hence, the discount stacks multiplicatively *As long as the entire cost of all of the towers and/or upgrades that are in range of the village is higher in monetary value than $16000, then the players saves more money than it is to buy the towers and/or upgrades initially. *The image for the on the Tower Select screen shows the Monkey Village with the Jungle Drums upgrade, although it is not immediately given with the tower. *Upgrading Radar Scanner, High Energy Beacon, Monkey Intelligence Bureau (M.I.B), Monkey Town and M.I.B Call to Arms will increase the Monkey Village's Effect Radius. **In the iOS version, Radar Scanner doesn't increase the Effect Radius. The other upgrades will, but in the case of the path 2 upgrades and Monkey Town the effect radius will not show an increase in size, but it is still there. (This is a visual bug. It's been fixed in BTD5 but not in BTD Battles or BMC.) *In the Special Mission Protect Monkey Town, the Monkey Town cannot be sacrificed by the Temple of the Monkey God, just like the Wizard Lord. *This tower was updated, with Monkey Town becoming the 3rd upgrade of the first path (replacing Energy Beacon) and High Energy Beacon replacing where Monkey Town used to be (4th upgrade of first path) *The High Energy Beacon upgrade is the only upgrade that lets the Monkey Village attack. *In BTD3 and BTD4, it was simply called a "Monkey Beacon". In BTD5, the Monkey Beacon is an upgrade for this tower instead. *In BTD5, the Radar Scanner allows camo detection for all towers, and this upgrade looks like the Sonar Beacon in BTD4. However, Radar Scanner also increases range, while the Sonar Beacon doesn't. **The increased range of a Radar Scanner does not apply in the mobile games. *The High-Energy beacon "eye" is a homage to the Eye of Sauron In The Lord of the Rings. *If it is upgraded to 2-3 or 2-4, the drums' music is represented with musical notes, specifically quavers (eighth-notes). *If it is upgraded to 3-2 or 4-2 , the radar is represented by green pulsating waves. *The 3rd and 4th upgrades on Path 2 change the Monkey Village to a modern building. *Placing two Monkey Villages within each others range will decrease the upgrade costs of both of towers. Oddly, in at least the iOS version, the lowered prices will be retained even when one is sold unless the player saves and quit. This is not true for any other tower. A good strategy would be to place a first Monkey Village close to the desired position of the second Monkey Village. After the second Monkey Village is placed, the first can be sold. *A High Energy Beacon does 2 or 3 damage, also to MOAB-Class Bloons. It can destroy a MOAB and a B.F.B. with Bigger Beacons*. **(*Bigger Beacons is a premium item and must be bought in the store in-game) *After extensive testing, it has been shown that the high energy beacon reduces tower ability cool-downs by 50% on bloons TD5 iOS, despite what the description says. *In Bloons Monkey City, this can also stack with the favored tower, but it will make the price of the tower topsy-turvey. * The Monkey Intelligence Bureau and the M.I.B Call to Arms upgrades look alike, but the upgrade screen for M.I.B Call To Arms has a yellow glow around it. * Using a premium upgrade like Monkey Tycoon or the Monkey Lab upgrade Sell Price means that it might be beneficial to sell towers placed earlier in the game and replace them to receive the Monkey Village's price reduction. * Monkey Villages can influence each other. This can be evidenced through the Monkey Beacon upgrade's influence on the size of the other Monkey Village's radius. * Even though the Monkey Village is one of the towers that is available upon starting a new city in Bloons Monkey City, none of its upgrades can be researched until reaching City Level 3, despite the fact that the Monkey Town Hall is always built when the city is first created. This was likely used to prevent some players from leveling up quickly early on. * It is possible to lower the cost of tower upgrades by placing a Monkey Village beside the tower then selling the village immediately. Selling the village will cost $320. As long as the upgrade costs more than $3200, doing this will still net a lower upgrade cost. ** However, influence of each other and to other towers does not stack, except Monkey Fort's extra pierce granting.Verify ** However, they do not grant camo detection to each other. *Super Monkeys takes up the same space as the Monkey Villages. *An overclocked Village will provide a much larger range. However the effect radius will not actually increase, so the only beneficial way this could be used is if you overclock a 4/x Village to allow it to attack bloons on a part of the track it could not previously reach. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6